a Family Reunited
by Hatsune Miku321
Summary: A girl that has been alone all her life is searching for the only living family she has left. She has tracked him down at Youki Academy. Contains 5 OC's. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OR EVER WILL OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

A FAMILY REUNITED

RATED T FOR DEATH SCENES AND SLIGHT PROFANITY ( CURSING)

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo 

In the room I see my two brothers, Edward the oldest by one year and he has golden hair and eyes to match. Everyone calls him Ed for short. My twin brother, Alfonse (Al for short) look nothing alike. His hair is a sleek brown while mine is brown from the starting points and ending points while the rest a golden color like Ed's. His eyes are brown while mine are gold but brown towards the center. Whenever someone says who we look most like Edward is our good for nothing father which he is pretty sore over because we both hate him but Al can't see why. Alfonse looks more like our loving mother which he is happy about but frankly he doesn't really care who he looks like more one way or another. Me on the other hand I look like both. Some say I look more like dad others say mom. I really would want to look more like mom. Anyway our oh so "loving" father came to visit. He had the nerve to say that it is great to see the children he wanted to be with so bad. Me and Ed looked at each other and it seemed like we sent a mind message to each other because I know that we both think "If he really wanted to see us then why did you leave?" but we managed to keep our mouths shut. He thinks he has the need to tell us about his travels. Al seemed really interested while me and Ed couldn't give a damn one way or another. We excused ourselves then went to our rooms then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. In my dream I saw a huge door that was filled with black figures behind it. I heard some whispers that sent shivers down my spine and I approached the door and I saw it open. But before I had time to see what was beyond the door I heard a huge bang. I glanced over at the clock and it hadn't been more than ten minutes since I fell asleep I went out of my room to investigate but a rough gloved hand grabbed me and covered my mouth. He took me to where I saw my horrible father, my loving mother, my angered easily older brother, and sweet twin brother tied up. The man said those nine words I would never forget " I am going to kill all of your family." I start to shake my head and scream at the top of my lungs " NO! Please don't! You can't!" But he just gave me a smirk in reply and stabbed my father first by cutting open his stomach and grabbing his intestines and through them at me. He did the same with mother and Al. He was about to go for Ed but I just placed my hands together as if I said a prayer which I did but then as he cut off Edward's right arm and left leg I placed my hands on the ground and sent a spike through the mans heart I gasped at what I did but then I ran over to Ed and picked him up and nearly puked at the sight of it all. I ran as quickly as I could to our good friends Winry and her grandmother's house because they specialize in making automail. I am covered in blood and i am about to pass out but I need to be strong for Ed. I reach the door and knock real loud and I see Pinako answer the door and her eyes widen and lets us in. She quickly gestures for me to put him on a work bench and after I do that I need to sit down and everything fades to black..

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo 

Sorry for the thing that I call a cliffhanger. That is the best ending for a chapter that I could come up. This is just the prologue. The only way I will continue is if I get 8 good reviews. And the first person that reviews gets a shout out. I AM OPENED TO ANY IDEAS!


	2. Chapter 2

A Family Reunited

Okay thank you for those who reviewed! And that includes:

The first reviewer: Dragonheart967. You have a really neat name! And I will try to do the paragraph thing. Those evil things are my weakness!

The second random person that reviewed: Jilyvicy. I will try to make some funny and random events.

Another pupil that has been a reviewer: Arikashika5985. Thank you. I'm pretty sure all of the other 5984 Arikashika's anr not as nice as you! Sorry it was short. Usually when I write little stories for English I can't shut my trap. But that is something I have no interest in.

A review that has reviewed my story: Ginger the girl's name is Alexandria.

My last reviewer: DragonRaiderBlood. Sorry if you are confused and sorry you didn't like the part where they where held captive. Remember that the girl is only five and Edward is six I.D.K. about the parents but any way I am trying to make her strong because I am pretty sure most five year olds would do horrible in a situation like that. I know I would.

ON WITH THE STORY. THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT HER SCHOOL YEARS! I OWN NO ANIME'S AT ALL! IF I DID I WOULD BE SCREWED OVER! AND THE OC'S ARE MALE VERSIONS OF MOKA, KURUMU, YURARI, AMD MIZONE. SORRY IF I SPELLED THEM WRONG! IN THE STORY ALCHEMY IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FORM OF WITCH CRAFT. I'M GONNA BE TO LAZY TO EXPLAIN IT LATER.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

CHAPTER 1:

My name is Alexandria Elric.

At my previous schools I was known as "Loner", "Geek", "Nerd" and things like that but it never got me down. I know that I'm these things. It's just part of who I am, I prefer to be alone, I am a little geeky and nerdy but a few cute guys have crushes on me but I don't know why. Any who I just finished my sixth crazier than hell school. If you don't believe me hear for yourself:

Kindergarten, six-seven years old: The teacher let us play with fire. Yeah that didn't end to well when some kid sent fire to the hair of the teacher and several students. I still remember the sweet screams when I did that " AHH get it of me! Help me before I die!" I got into no trouble except that I got that crazy man fired. Pun intended.

First Grade, seven-eight years old: Some old dude with a screw in his head and stitches over his face that made us dissect endangered animals and some that I thought where extinct. And even a student when they where acting up in class. I nearly fainted when flashbacks of that night came into my mind but I managed to get by without doing that.

Second/ Third Grade, eight-ten years old: This was sort of like home schooling but at the same time I learned more alchemy. The teacher was scary as fuck. But I got some leads to where Ed went and it turned out that he was studying under her but as my crappy luck would have it she told me at the end of the year.

Fourth-Sixth Grade Ten-Eleven: Skipped Bitches!

Seventh Grade Eleven- Twelve: He was a pervert and another kid was to so let's just say I tried to go unnoticed but again my crappy luck put those to in charge of the year book and I had the pleasure of winning the award "Sexiest Body" Damn Bastards.

Eight Grade Twelve -Thirteen: My last day I was chosen to write the speech it went like this " Jocks, preps, psycho's, nerds, goths, and everyone else I am proud to say that we are finally let out of this prison as you may call it but in high school it is the real deal. See you when I go and visit at the ten year reunion and you are still students. All I have left to say is good bye."

And that is a basic summary of those years.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO OOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO 

Yeah I know it sucked. The next chapter is where the vampire comes in. If any one has suggestions on the names please tell me and I will consider it.


	3. A family reunited chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed. Names for the incubus, male witch, and the snow dude. Ideas opened.

ooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoo

ALEXANDRIA POV:

My first day at the academy and I met a boy who ran me over with his bike and then became my friend. Strange turn of events huh? Well here is what happened.

Okay there I was walking away from the bus stop and that creepy old driver thinking to myself " Wow this is an awesome looking school!" I was really eager to get there so I speed walked. When I was half way there *BAM* and I was on the ground. Then a boy said " Sorry I didn't see you." Then he touched my thigh and me being the one who always jumps to conclusionsthought he was a pervert grabbed his hand and flipped him over me.

The boy had beautiful pale skin and get black hair. When he got up he said " I am so sorry. I guess I deserved that much, running you over with my bike then touching you on your thigh. You probably thought I was a pervert right?" My first thought "Is this guy like a vamoire or something? It's like he is reading my mind!"

Then he looked sheepish. Knowing that this was a school for monsters I asked " Are you a vampire?" He just blushed and said " Yeah and yes I was reading your ! you're bleeding." Then he reached into his pocket and come a little to close to my face and cleaned my wound on my cheek.

When he was done he took a whiff of it and said " This smells so nice." I had read about vampires and it said "When near human blood theese creatures are put though a hell and it hurts them. Only a little of blood, even one drop is able to put them at rest."

I then felt horrible about it. I never want to hurt any one unless out of self-defense. So I said " Please take a small amout from my neck. I know you are hurting so please take a small amount." He looked at me shocked and it was all over his face that he didn't know how to respond. He looked me stait in the eye and I nodded.

So he slowly leaned in close and bit my neck and by how he did I could tell he was being as gentle as possible. He took at least one ounce but I didn't mind.

After he was done he looked happy and said "Because you let me drink your blood I have the right to be your loyal servent." I shook my head no but all that led to was "Alright but please allow me to be your friend." I gave a slight shrug then left but he followed and stuck up a conversation right away. He said " My name is Cristian. What's yours?" I responed by saying " Alexandria but you can call me Alex."

After we said those few words we knew that we could be friends. As we got to the entrence ceremony we said our good byes. When it was over I got lost but then I finally found my class.

When I entered I said "Sorry I was late. I got lost." The teacher nodded in understanding and when I faced the class all the guys were saying things like "Wow what a beauty!" "She sure is hot." and things like that.

Then as I made my way to my seat I saw Cristian and gave a small wave. Then class started and it was boring.

Finally the day was over so me and Cristian went to go get something to drink. Then as we got our drinks a guy that was in my class grabbed my arm and took off running dragging me followed us and when he stopped the boy asked " Be my girlfriend. You are really smoking." I just tured around and walked back to Cristian.

The dude got mad and he grabbed Cristian and started to beat him up. Sudden rage come over me and I started to feel strange. It was like power that I didn't know about came into me before I blacked out.

CRISTIAN'S POV:

I started to get beat up by the guy that kidnapped Alex. Then when I looked at Alex she started to trasform. Her maonster form I thought. Her blonde and brown hair changed into a firey red . Her eyes changed to a silver color. Then when she spoke she said " Don't mess with my friend!" and with one swift kick the dude was gone. Then alex changed back to what she used to look like and blacked out.

ALEX POV:

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed and saw Cristian looking relieved. He told me how he thought that it was cool how with only a kick I messed up that one dude bad. I didn't lnow what he was talking about but I just went with it. "This will be an interesting year" I thought..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HOPED YOU LIKED IT! AND SORRY. SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES! NAMES FOR WITCH AND SNOW MAN OPEN.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ALEX POV:

I was recently discharged from the school hospital. I hardly even remember why I was there. Christian was really worried about me which made me feel all warm inside.

Now we are walking to school from our dorm and I feel like someone is watching us."Alex, are you okay?"I was ripped out of my thoughts as he looked at me with consern. I reply " Yeah I just feel like we are being watched." He only nods and I see him glance at my neck. I know what he wants. "Go ahead." I say and he replies with a greatful smile and drinks a little more than enough. At least two cups and I feel dizzy. He lookes at me and says with rage at himself "Damn. I shoudn't have had that much." I just give him a forgiving smile and say " Run ahead. I will slow you down. Don't worry I can take care of myself."

As he walks ahead of me he looks back with much concern. As soon as he is out of sight and I rest for a minuet I start to run but that was to soon and I fall. Man I feel so pathetic. I try again and I slip into slight unconsusness and fall to the ground. I brace myself for the impact but it doesn't come. I look up and see beautiful eyes looking at me.

MICHEAL POV:

Wow. The most beautiful girl in school just fainted. All I know about her is that she hangs out with that vampire. Every guy is jelous of him. Even me, an incubus. I look down at her and ask "Are you okay?" She just gives a nod and gets up.

As she leaves I say "Do you want a boyfriend?" She only gives me an "are you really asking me that?" face. I don't get it. Every girl should be head over heels with me. This is just to wierd.

ALEX POV:

This is just to wierd. A guy that I hardly even know just asks "Do you want a boyfriend?" Sure he is cute I will give him that but why does he ask that? I can not have a boyfriend until i find Edward.

As I turn to leave he grabs my arm and offers to walk me the rest of the way. All I do is shrug in reply. He looks familiar like someone in my class but I ignore it. And just like with Christian he struck up a conversation and we became friends.

Here we are at class and we say our goodbyes but he follows me. We stop in front of the same door and my hypothesis was proven correct.

Just like everyday it dragged on. Then we were able to do whatever.

I let him meet Christian but for some reason I kept on paying attention to Micheal. It was like I was under a spell. I have know idea what was gong on but I didn't like it.

Micheal POV:

I have Alex under her a charm spell but it is not working on her very well. I think that it's because of Christian. So here is my plan. Kill Cristian like an assassin would. I don't know why but Alex gives me a strange feeling. I think she is my destined one.

TIME SKIP ( CAUSE I AM TO LAZY :P)

MICHEAL POV:

Great. Now I have to kill Alex to because she cares to much about him. But as I try to Alex begins to change. Her hair is red like fire and her eyes silver like the moon. She looks at me with a smirk and gives me a swift kick that was a very powerful blow. She could have killed me with a flick of her wrist by how strong she was but she didn't. She turned back to her human form and just blacked out.

CRISTIAN POV:

It happened again. Her transformation. I knew that she would be alright so I took her to her dorm.

She woke up a lot earlier than last time so I geuss she got alot stronger. Micheal apologized and made make up cupcakes. Alex didn't take one and she said "No thank you. Cupcakes make half of America fat." We all justlaughed at the childish remark. She is something special I thought to my self.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. TO LAZY TO FIX THEM. HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND NAMES PLEASE GIVE ME SOME NAMES!


	5. Chapter 5

A FAMILY REUNITED CHAPTER 4

**ALEXANDRIA'S POV:**

Have you ever gotten that somebody is watching you? Yeah well that's how I feel right. And I guess it was all over my face because Christian asked "Alex, are you okay? You seem kinda tense." I only nod in reply.

That creepy feeling has ruined my half good mode and turned it all sour. I found out that Ed **DOES** go to this school but, no freshman in the higher grades in their dorms.

I started to look into my little day planner to see when the test was. And it was just my luck that I spent all night searching for Edward that I didn't study.

Life is just a game and it loves to screw around with you doesn't it?

Well back onto the matter of the stalker. I guess I turned around unexpectedly and then I noticed something horrible! I forgot to wear my tights underneath my uncomfortably short skirt. Life is screwing around with me a lot today. Why didn't Christain say anything?!

I shoot my death glare that sent shivers up Christian's spine and asked me "Please don't do that aga-" but i cut him off with a fist to his head and I was so angry that you could see the flames in my eyes then Micheal grabs my arms to shield my wrath and whispers in my ears " You forgot your tights so I got you some from the school store." I calm down right away at those words say thank you and grab them and run with super fast speed that even if Christian were to use his super speed he wouldn't catch up.

_ *TIME SKIP TO CLASS* _

I'm still angry at Christian but it appears that there is a new student in our class so I put a happy face on for the younger boy. My guess is that he is a prodigy. He seemed real shy and said " Hello my name is Ciel."in a voice just loud enough to be heard in the room.

There was an empty desk next to my but there were many others to so he had a variety of desks to choose from but most of them were by the mean, rude, or the disturbing kids. So I went up to him and offered for him to sit next to me. He gladly excepted the offer but he heard the whispers from many kids saying he didn't belong here but I held my head up high and introduced him to my friends. I was still mad at Christian so I just ignored him. I have been tld that I have an encyclopedia's worth of anger issues. So you can see why I would be angry.

* * *

* TIME SKIP LINE THAT I DON"T CARE ABOUT!*

Ciel is very nice. He helped me with getting the chairman to let me wear the boy uniform and let me tell you it is soo much better than the girl one. After that I left him alone so I could change. But as I was changing I guess I forgot to lock the door and Micheal walked in on me in my half way buttoned up shirt so my stomach was exposed and I threw a shoe at his head but he wouldn't leave with his face beat red. He took steps towards me but it looked forced so I quickly finished buttoning my shirt and went out of my room to see Ciel with a doll and he was saying on how he got me to be angry at Mike.

Mike just went up to him and got him to be sad. I looked at him sternly and went after him. Some kids started to beat him up and I couldn't let them do that but when I was about to stop them they went into monster form and tried to swipe at him but I went in front of him at the last minute. And as I planned Chris smelled my blood and started to beat them up. I was losing to much blood so I started to feel light headed. The last thing I saw was a concered looking group of boys looking at me before for the third time that month everything faded into the color I knew pretty well.

**CIEL POV:**

I can't believe she risked her life to save me. When she wakes up I hope she won't turn down my offer to be her friend.

* * *

thats all folks!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex POV:

Today we have a day off from school to look for a club and I want to get this one and over with

Mike POV:

I need to get Alex to join the swimming club. One so that vampire can't see her in a bathing suit and two so I can get closer to her.

Right now she looks bored out of her mind. I ask "What's wrong?" she replys with "This club searching have no noormal club here that would be done in the human world except for music, and swim." I say "Then how about swim?" She starts to blush annd I start to tease her " Aww little Alex doesn't know how to swim?" She nods and says "I never had time to learn how to swim and I suck at playing instruments."

An idea suddenly popped into my head and I said "I can teach you come on"and I pulled her against her will.

* * *

_AT THE SWIMMING POOL!_

_Still Mike POV:_

When we got to the pool I pushed her in. But she has super fast reflexes so I got pulled in with her.

Then we got out and she took forver in the chaning room. "Are you done in there?" I called she only sighed and when she came out I almost lost it. She was blushing madly then the little brat came in and tackeled her into the pool.

I was just about to dive in after her but she surfaced and a brown haired guy, that I thought if his hair and eye color were different they would look alike, came and surfaced with her and if you looked closly had a little drip of blood on his head.

She must have landed on him. My first thought "LOL."

Then I suddenly got the chills and when Alex came out she was kidnapped by a purple headed dude. I was all like "Hell No!" and charged after him but before I got to him Mr. Sick Vampire which was feeling better saw everything and charged.

Alex POV:

My day so far:

Taken to a club against my will.

Pushed into the water twice.

Landed on some random guy.

Then finally got kidnapped by some guy that is really cold.

Once again life is screwing me around it's little finger. After about five minutes of struggling to get free we dude said "We must be friends. You used to be a loner to right? So we can be together and never be alone!"

My reaction: I turned around and left but I barely got eight steps before my feet froze to the floor.

The guy was now sad and he said "Well us two are the only loners in school. There is no meaning in my life. I now will die!" This guy is insane! First he kidnaps me then wants me to be his friend and finally decides to kill himself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friends running. Thinking of wanting to stop his death something guess was my monster form and I was used to the usual blackness.

Ciel POV:

I never saw Alex's mnster form before. Her hair turned the darkest shade of black I have ever eyes a fire red. Then I heard Chris say "This is new." I had no idea what he was talking about but I did not really care.

She walked over to the guy on the edge of the cliff and gave him a smirk. Then she pushed him. My guess was that her monster form was murderous.

We heard the screams stopbut not the splash we should have heard. His body was glowing and he had a stunned look on his face. Alex asked "Do you want to know my monster form?" Her voice was a sweet one with a hint of demonic edge.

We all nodded "A death god. My human form does not know yes I only appear when one is about to other form is in between us both. Now until next time." and with that the other Alex appeared and the dude caught her.

He introduced himself as Yuki and said he was sorry for what he did. After he did that we all became friends except Alex because she was out cold.

It was about a week before she woke up and everything around school was pretty quiet. We never joined a club but that was until Ms. Uzumaki asked us to join the music club and we gladly accepted but Alex did not exactly jump to the idea at first. She said she only wrote songs and played no instruments and couldn't sing. But after two very annoying hours she gave in. We begged her to sing and she sung better then a pro!

So now I play the keyboard, Chris lead guitar, Mike drums, Yuki base, and Alex songwriter/singer. Our first concert is next week so we practiced alot.

_Alex POV (WHEN SHE WAS OUT COLD FOR A WEEK)_

Day 1:

Flashback of the deaths of my family

Day 2:

I met my usual monster form and we became friends. Talk about wierd.

Day 3:

A memory of when I was little playing with Ed and Al

Day 4:

A memory of making cookies with mom.

Day 5:

Seeing dad when I still liked him

Day 6:

The final good memory I had of all of us together when we vowed to be together always

Day 7:

I met my true self and I found out why my family was killed. Because if all Shimigami, Death Gods, whatever you want to call it must be dead so nobody ever dies again.

Then I woke up.

* * *

_CONCERT TIME! :_

The music clubbers first concert was here. They hab named their band "Seaching Inside"

Eceryone in the school was forced to come to the first one to see if they liked it. Then in future concerts they can choose for themselves to go or not.

The males of the band each wore a black T-Shirt and white pants. Alex on the other hand wore a white dress that went mid-thiegh and black leggings underneath. They all wore red converse but Alex was suposed to wear blue heels. It was like murder to get her in the dress so they choose against it.

The first song Alex sung was Angel With A Shotgun.

**CHRIS,**Alex

**I'm an alnge with a shotgun,shotgun,shotgun**

**An angel with a shotgun**

Get out your guns,

Battle's begun

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If loves a fight then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger

They say before you start a war

You better know what your fighting for

If love is what you need

A soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting till the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith ,babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I wanna live not just survive tonight.

Sometimes to win

You've got to sin

Don't mean I'm not a believer

and Major Tom will sing along

Yeah they say I'm a dreamer

They say before you start a war

You better know what your fighting for

If love is what you need

A soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting till the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith ,babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I wanna live not just survive tonight.

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting till the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith ,babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

**I'm an angel with a shot gun**

and I want to live not just survive tonight

**Live not just survive**

And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war

You better know what your fighting for

If love is what you need

A soldier I will be..

Then they got huge applause and a standing ovation.

One person said "Something with a creepy edge to it!"

Then they started the next song

_Got a secret_

_can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save?_

_Better lock it _

_In your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_Because two can keep a sevret _

_If one of us is dead_

_Why do you smile like you've told a secret?_

_Now your telling lies_

_Because your the one to keep it_

_But no one keeps a secret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell_

_They burn in our brains become a living hell_

_Everyone tells_

_Got a secret_

_can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save?_

_Better lock it _

_In your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_Because two can keep a sevret _

_If one of us is dead_

_Look into my eyes_

_Now your getting sleepy_

_Are you hypnotized _

_By all the secrets that your keeping_

_I know what your keeping_

_I know what your keeping_

_Got a secret_

_can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save?_

_Better lock it _

_In your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_Because two can keep a sevret _

_If one of us is dead_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_Got a secret_

_can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save?_

_Better lock it _

_In your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_Because two can keep a sevret _

_If one of us is dead_

_Got a secret_

_can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save?_

_Better lock it _

_In your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_Because two can keep a sevret _

_If one of us is dead_

_Got a secret_

_can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save?_

_Better lock it _

_In your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_Because two can keep a sevret _

_If one of us is dead_

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of us is... _

_DEAD_

Another standing ovation then the last song for the night

_When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed _

_And she'd read me a story_

_It was always about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory_

_I used to sit in bed and think about the kind of person that I wanted to be_

_But then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna to be like Cinderella sitting in a cold dark dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free._

_Don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive unless somebody's on my side, Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue my self._

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my Soul, Heart, and Mind who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am _

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_I will be there as strong as he will be therefor me when I give myself it hasgot to be an equal thing_

_I can slay my own dragons, I can dream my own dreams, My night in shining armor is me So I'm gonna set me free_

_I don't wanna to be like Cinderella sitting in a cold dark dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free._

_Don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive unless somebody's on my side, Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue my self._

_I don't wanna to be like Cinderella sitting in a cold dark dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free._

_Don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive unless somebody's on my side, Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue my self._

_I don't wanna to be like Cinderella sitting in a cold dark dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free._

_Don't wanna be like Snow White waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On I will survive unless somebody's on my side, Don't wanna depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue my self._

Everyone was clapping and a few where even jumping up and down. After the concert a person from the newspaper club interview them for a piece in the paper. It was none other than Moka. Alex and her became friends and she promised to come and meet her other friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I had a case of writer's block for this story and I had a busy summer and don't know how 2 spell Tskune**

* * *

Alexandria POV:

Today we go to the human world. I got to meet Moka's friends and appearantly Tskune has a house there so I might visit his parents.

Ciel was pestering me about going there alone but I told the guys it would be fine. It feels sort of nice knowing people care about me.

? POV:

I am going to make that girl mad at those boys but how... Maybe if I go into her memories I could create an illusion for her.

Well here I go...

Alexandria POV:

Wow I have a huge headache right now. I see the gender opposites of us and head over to them. I tell them that I'm going to find my friends to tell them where I'm going.

I see shadows and voices that are similar to my friends so I head over there as I get closer I hear Ciel say "Man I hate Alex." then everyone agrees. Chris said "The only reason I'm her friend is cause she lets me suck her blood. One day I hopfully will suck all the blood out of her."

Then everyone else said "I hope you do."

I have heard enough. I would cry but when my family was taken so were my tears. No matter how sad an event now I will always find a reason not to cry.

The reason in this situation is that I won't waste any tears on people who don't want me around.

My thoughts take me all the way to the address I'm supposed to go. I overhear crazy stuff from the outside but I ring the doorbell.

When it opened I saw Tskune running as fast as he could. And when he saw me he ran the other way. I then saw everyone else chase after him.

I get a tick mark and scream "EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN" everyone looked at me shocked.

People say I have an innocent appearance so I guess that's why. I then hear the door open to a face I remember still clearly.

The face of the man that killed my parents. Memories of that night come rushing back all at once and before I could do anything I blacked out.

? POV:

The plan worked. I, the one who killed her family, was lucky enoughto at least have two members living. My "son" is really part of her family but me, having power over the mind can do stuff like that to people.

I am a good man. I had good reasons to kill her family. So my human mate can live with me forever. As long as she doesn't know she is a death god, shimigami, or whatever you want to call it then we are safe.

This young girl is in the same class as Alfo- I mean Tskune. But she blacked out. Hmm I hope that's not a problem. If it is then I will simply wipe her memory of this little encounter. But that would mean doing that for everyone else to.

Well might as well lock away the memory that made her pass out. I mutter under my breath the little spell needed for this "Vetus memoria praeteritorum tandem abeunt" meaning `Memory of old past go away at long last'

Now when she wakes up she won't remember that memory. She should wake up in three... two.. one. And cue the girl waking up.

Alexandria POV:

Wow my head hurt alot. I feel like I'm forgeting something important but when I try to remeber all I draw is a blank. Let's see I know I'm looking for my older brother because after my parents died he left and Al died to I just can't remember how they died.

I saw many eyes look at me with worry. I smiled and said "Sorry for ny little outburst earlier. I just wanted everything to calm down."

I then realized Tskune was holding my head up still. I normally would have blushed but maybe it was the resemblance that I noticed we shared.

Maybe a distant relitive. I was then asked by who I assumed was Tskune's dad "May I ask you why you may have passed out?"

I smile at him but a little nagging at the back of my head told me not to trust him but I ignored it. I said "I'm sorry if I was trouble. I think it may have been the heat. And if you don't mind my saying I think I've met you some where before."

I can see him tense up a little bit then my phone went *ding* so I took it out and saw a message from Cris that said "Alex where are you? We were supposed to meet up an hour ago." I replied "At a friends house. And please if you don' tlike me go out and say it and not behind my back." trying to give him a hint that I knew what he was planning to do some day.

H etexted back and said "Well please hurry. The bus leaves in ten minutes!" I then yell out "THE BUS IS LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES?!"

Damn I did it again. Then the group of students ran out dragging me in the process.

W barely made it and Mike said "Thank goodness Alex. I thought I wouldn't see you again." Then the guys are acting all worried and all that bull- shit thier trying to pull.

I snap at them "Will you all just shut up?! God stop acting all worried about me!"

That made them shut up until about a half mile away. Then they pestered me about snapping at them and how we are all friends. When we got to school that was when I had enough.

I yell with tears streaming past my eyes "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, I KNOW YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO BE MY FRIEND SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Then I ran away but only to be caught by Chris "What would make you think that Ally?" I broke down there and said "How can I be sure your my friends. Chris I let you suck my blood and how will I know you won't suck me dry one day? Mike I could have killed you but I didn't. Ciel I saved you from being nearly killed. And you I saved you from suicide."

Then I ran away crying. That's when I ran into someone. He said in an annoyed tone "Hey watch where you're going next time."

That's when I saw his golden hair, with eyes to match. Then I slowly reach for his right arm and start to pull it up only to see metal.

I look into his eyes and start crying even more. I hug him and he just looks at me like I'm crazy but I don't care. The only way to know for sure and I lean in closly making his face red and whisper "You're short you know that."

And that set him off saying "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?!" I smirk and say "You're words not mine. Oh have you met Winry Elric?"

He looked at me and asked "Who are you ?"


	8. EMERGANCY

EVERYONE! A HUGE CRIME TO HUMANITY IS GOING TO BE MADE! CONGRESS IS BASICALLY TRYING TO RID KIDS LIKE US OF OUR IMAGINATION! HOW? SOPA WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR INTERNET. SERIOUSLY EVEYTHING LIKE THIS STORY, OR ADVENTURE TIME, REGULAR SHOW, ALL FANFICS, AND OC'S WILL BE GONE!

WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES TO STOP THIS! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21 SAY GOOD- BYE TO FANICICTION, DEVIANTART, AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOREVER! GO TO "Danny-of-TAWOG" FOR THE LINK!

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WILL SIGN THIS OR HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETION! ONLY 29,585 MORE UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!

HELP! SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A WAR! COPY AND PASTE THIS TO ALL YOUR STORIES, TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SO WE COULD GET THOSE SIGNATURES!

WE ARE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE!


End file.
